This is a competitive renewal application of our R25T program. The Specific Aims of our R25T are to contribute to the training of the next generation of transdisciplinary researchers in cancer prevention and control - persons who can be both PI team-leaders and also co-investigator collaborators. Our objective is to provide early career, transdisciplinary training for the three years following completion of an initial single- discipline, postdoctoral traineeship. Thus, upon completion of our R25T, trainees will be between 4-6 years postgraduate and ideally positioned to respond to current transdisciplinary NIH Roadmap initiatives, to obtain funding in areas considered "extraordinary" opportunities by NCI, and to address newly identified cancer control issues that emerge as the 21st century proceeds. Our R25T training program is based on the individual strengths of, and the synergy of cooperation among, three major programs at Brown: (a) The Centers for Behavioral and Preventive Medicine; (b) The Center for Gerontology and Healthcare Research; and (c) The Brown University Oncology Group. In addition, the growing Program in Public Health at Brown has been, and will continue to be, a significant resource for MPH coursework and providing trainees with a population-level perspective on cancer control. In this renewal cycle, we will continue delivering, and refine, a curriculum in transdisciplinary research for cancer prevention and control that provides a balance of in- common shared training and individualized research training. The individualized training plan includes: 1) supervised participation in the ongoing work of established research teams, one led by a primary mentor and the other by at least one other second mentor from another discipline; 2) participation in Brown's MPH program either with selected coursework or matriculation for the full degree; 3) participation in innovative didactics, including an interactive transdisciplinary seminar and a seminar on transdisciplinary approaches to lung cancer; and 4) formal instruction in grant writing leading to the development and submission of an R01 or equivalent grant in transdisciplinary cancer prevention and control. Our R25T training fills a unique need at Brown by building on existing T32 predoctoral and postdoctoral training programs, by bridging the gap between disciplines, and providing an additional three years of mentored early career support. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]